The Demona Twins and the Alien Invasion
by StarnightX
Summary: REWRITE! Storm and Silver Demona are twin pranksters and law breakers. The Ministry as had enough of their pranks and has sent them to Hogwarts,under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore.GeorgexOC? or a DracoxOC?,slight homo/incest. BTW the main OC is a girl.
1. Intro

**A/N: I'm rewriting this whole thing so that'll finally have an end. The pairing will end GeorgexOC or DracoxOC.

* * *

**

Intro.

As a teenager, with a twin, I've never had to face the pain of loneliness, because I always I had someone beside me. Through thick and thin, for better or for worse, my brother was always at my side, always. When my father left, he was there to comfort me. When our mother died when we were ten, he wiped away my tears and took great care of me.

We both received letters to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but we refused. Before her death, my mother had already taught the two of us some magic and both of us were rather skilled for our age. We didn't want to go to school. We didn't want anyone else, because we believed all we needed was each other.

Storm and I are one person, inseparable. We tended to live in our own rule and abide by our own rules. The rules of the world outside our own had no meaning to us. We were always happy doing whatever we wanted on our own.

But all great things came to an end, like most great things do. The day came when our world came crashing down around us and was invaded by aliens. Our worlds began to separate, but hold tight, not wanting to let go. I always thought he and I would always be together, no matter what. So what went wrong?


	2. Ch1

**A/N: yep, this story is finally going to have an end, cha! I'll post the other chapters later today. My mom wants me to go help do stuff. I won't be back for like 3 hours or something....

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Infamous Demonic Twins

"Hermione! Hermione, look here!" Ginny squealed as she ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "See! These are the Demonic Twins!" She showed Hermione the front of _Teen Witch's Weekly_, on the cover there were two boys. Both were tall, had a muscular build and silver hair, which grazed the top of their shoulders. Both wore a piece of cloth which covered their face from their nose to their chin. The only visible thing on their faces was their eyes. On each of their face they had one blue grey eye and one green grey eye. The two figures were standing; an arm around the other's shoulders, looking very cool and collected. Every now and then one or the other would wink playfully up at Hermione. Hermione hated herself to admit it, but they both looked very...appealing.

Ron groaned, "Not them again."

"Wait, who exactly are the Demon Twins?" Harry asked, looking at Ginny for an explanation.

She opened the magazine and began to read, "'Silver and Storm Demona, more commonly known as the Demon Twins due to their devilish behavior, have once again caused a bit of ruckus for the Ministry last Thursday. Although their 'pranks' have never harmed anyone they have caused a bit of trouble for the ministry. From small things like graffiti to bigger pranks like releasing dung bombs during a public speech of the Minister of Magic himself, the Ministry seems to have had enough when the twins decided to spray paint a giant penis on the front of the Ministry, which was discovered the 2nd of August.' "

At this Ron and Harry started to roar with laughter, Hermione however looked somewhat cross, "It's not funny, it's childish and naïve! They can get in a lot of trouble for doing such a thing!"

"They did," Ginny continued, "'This action resulted to the twins 3rd visit to Azkaban for 3 days. Their 1st visit was for stealing dragon and flying on the dangerous beast. Their 2nd visit was for being caught participating in a trade in the black market, which resulted 3 weeks in Azkaban. In order to keep this Demonic Duo from disturbing the peace, the Demonic Twins will be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 'Hopefully being surrounded by other people their age, and under the watch of Albus Dumbledore, they might better behave themselves,' were the words of Cornelius Fudge himself.

Unfortunately, we were unable to interview this devilish duo. However, the twins did allow us to get a photograph of them. (see page 32 for a pull out poster of the Demon Twins).'" Ginny finished reading looking up at Hermione, "See, aren't these two the coolest most awesome guys you've ever seen!?"

"Ginny, as gorgeous as they may be, you can't seriously like these two. I mean they don't break silly school rules like Fred and George, they actually break the law!" Hermione said surprised.

"Yeah, but you must admit that they're pretty cool," Ron said, "I mean they've done a bunch of stuff without getting caught before."

"How would you know that if they've never been caught doing other stuff before?" asked Harry.

"Well… I… uh…" Ron started. Ginny luckily came to his rescue.

"Because they're rich! They don't have parents to support them, or any other relatives for that matter. The only way to get money is doing whatever they do best!" Ginny shouted defending the infamous twins.

"My, my…" started George as he came down the stairs.

"What's with all the shouting?" Fred asked as he followed his brother in suit.

"Ginny was telling us about the Demon Twins," Harry said.

"Harry! It's the **Demonic Twins!**" Ginny corrected him. Harry simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so you all were talking about those two geniuses right?" Fred asked in such a voice that they couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or actually serious.

"You can't honestly think that they're…" started Hermione.

"Of course we think they're geniuses. I mean look at all their money! Now I know whatever they're doing to get the money can't be legal, but they still haven't been caught yet." George said.

"Yeah, the Ministry doesn't have any proof that they got their money in an illegal way. They have to be geniuses if they can avoid being caught by the ministry," Fred said.

"Oh and the giant penis was hilarious, I nearly cried of laughter when I heard about it."

"You're probably worried that they'll surpass you in your classes Hermione," Ginny snickered.

"Are you kidding? It's pretty obvious that these "Demon Twins" don't care about education," Hermione said and with that marched upstairs to the room she was staying in to read Arithmancy for Number Lovers.


	3. Ch2

**Chapter 2: Operation Homo Incest**

"Silver, can you walk any slower!?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Keep your panties on!" I answered my twin brother.

The two of us started to walk past a couple of muggle girls as we were making our way to Platform 9 ¾ . "Did you see those two twins? Aren't they hot?" I heard one of the girls whisper to her friend, so I glanced back and gave the two a devilish smile. A blush immediately appeared on their faces.

"Must you flirt with every other girl we pass?" Storm complained.

"You flirt with girls too," I said with a small frown as I tried to keep up with my brother's strides.

"Yeah, but you don't like girls."

"True," I looked to my left to see my reflection in the train car windows as we rushed by. The reflection I saw looking back at me was not my own. I didn't see the 5 foot 7 inches 14 year old girl I usually saw when I wake up in the morning. I saw a copy of Storm. I saw a 5 foot and 11 inches tall 14 year old boy with silver hair, flawless pale skin, and a bit of a muscular physique. Now you may be wondering why I look like a boy. The truth is, I actually like acting like a boy then being a girl. One, I don't have to worry too much about my appearances. Two, I can freak girls out by flirting with them **and **I can freak out guys by flirting with them. The looks on both genders are hilarious, at least to me they are.

"Come on Silver!" Storm called back to me before running in and through the wall in between Platforms 9 &10.

We loaded our trunks and we slowly boarded the train, while humming a death march. This train will take to a place of confinement, where our free and wild spirits could no longer run wild and free. I looked at Storm and knew he was thinking along the same lines as I. Not long after, the train whistled and began to depart from the station. It still feels so unreal. I can't believe that we're actually going to school. Dear God, I hope we won't have to deal with any drama. Although, I wouldn't mind causing a bit of drama now that I think about it. School's going to be a bore anyways, gotta have something to amuse myself with…

We walked the train corridors until we found an empty compartment. As we settled down, Storm asked, "Silver, will you please tell me what this prank is all about?"

"Damn it Storm, don't you see the genius in my wonderful plan?" I answered with a playful glare. All he did was glare back. I sighed. "Think about it Storm, this is one of the best pranks I've come up with yet! Pretend to be a guy for like two months, perform a little incest, and freak the shit out of everyone! I mean imagine the look on everyone's faces when they see a bit of incest, a dash of homosexuality and after it's all over find out that I was a girl in the first place! The looks will be priceless!"

"You get amused too easily."

"What can I say? I'm a simple minded girl."

"Well, that explains about the dumb-ass things you've done in the past," Storm muttered.

"Excuse me?" I asked, feigning to be angry.

"What about the time you ran into the window at that one shop in Diagon Alley?"

"Is it my fault that they keep their windows so bloody clean!? I mean it was practically see through! I thought it was an opening into the store!"

"Or the time when you attacked a muggle wearing a bear suit on Halloween, because you thought it was a real bear?" Storm continued, ignoring me.

"Hey, I didn't attack him because I thought he was a real bear. I attacked him because he the bear suit he was wearing was freaky."

"And what about the time you were shoplifting a potion in a store and saw a security guard? You quickly left the store, but you somehow managed to forget the potion, when you had perfectly hid it in your cloak!"

"Alright, I admit that I have no idea how I wasn't able to shoplift that potion outta there. But Storm, you're kinda getting off topic."

Storm sighed, "I admit that the prank is great and the looks on peoples' faces would be rather amusing, but what will you do if people find out that you're really a girl?"

"I wouldn't really care, just seeing the looks on everyone's faces will be enough for me, so Storm are you willing be my partner in crime or is this too much for you?"

He smirked, "Of course I'm in, Operation Homo Incest has now commenced."


	4. Ch3

**Chapter 3: Enter the Golden Trio…..and Co.**

…Shame his mother likes him…" a boy with red hair said as he walked into our compartment with another boy, who had jet black hair and glasses, and a girl, who had rather frizzy and unruly brown hair. The three of them looked at the two of us and we looked back at them. As silence filled the room, Storm got up and walked towards the girl and lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "May we help you with something?" Her face tinted red but she quickly recovered and pushed him away."Do you mind if we share the compartment with the two of you? Everywhere else is full."

I then got up and knelt before the girl and took her hand in mine, "It'll be an honor to share a compartment with such a lovely lady," I said my lips grazing the back of her hand. Her face once again red, she shook her hand to get me off, "Stop saying such rubbish."

"But love, it is the absolute truth," I grinned down at her. "I took an oath as the sublime knight I am to never tell a lie."

"Well I'm quite sorry to inform you, but you're being very hypocritical. Calling yourself a noble knight is a lie in itself," She replied cooly.

"My my, aren't we quick with comebacks?" Storm smirked.

I drew my attention away from the girl herself and focused on all three of them. "So what year are you guys in?" I asked them all, as they sat down in front of us.

"We're 4th years, what about you two?" the boy with black hair answered.

"Ah we're 4th years too, I'm Storm Demona and this is…"

"Silver Demona," I completed his sentence.

"Pleasure to meet you," we both said in unison. The look on those three's faces were quite amusing. The dark haired boy's eyes widen to such a point that they were almost the same size as his glasses' frames and the red head's jaw dropped and stared in awe. The girl's face was starting to red again, not from embarrassment but what I assume to be anger. We sat there looking at their amusing expressions, after looking at each other I said, "Well, aren't you all going to tell us your names?"

"Oh, uh my name is Ron Weasley," said the boy with red hair.

"Hermione Granger," said the girl.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," said the boy with the glasses.

With that the compartment door slid open revealing 3 boys, whose names I learned are Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan , and Neville Longbottom. All 3 seemed very surprised to see me and Storm but after their shock they began to talk about the Quidditch World Cup. Seamus and Dean soon left, leaving the compartment door open, Neville stayed behind.

"Gran didn't want to go," he said miserably. "Wouldn't buy tickets. It sounded amazing though."

"Oh you didn't go Neville? That makes…" Storm started.

"…three of us," I finished.

"Must you two talk like that?" Hermione asked without glancing up from The Standard Book of Spells Grade 4.

"Now now Hermione," I said smirkingly, "Whatever are you…"

"…talking about?" Storm finished he too had a smirk on his face. All eyes were on us.

"You do bloody well know what I'm talking about," she said rather angrily, "Starting and finishing each other's sentences. It's rather annoying."

Storm went to her and put a hand on her cheek, "I'm so sorry my fair maiden…"

"…it'll never happen again." I finished following in suit. She pushed us away and opened her mouth but it seemed like she couldn't say anything. Demonas one, Hermione zero. Then there was someone coughing, moving everyone eyes to the source of the cough, which happened to be Ron.

"So, why weren't you two able to go to the World Cup?" Ron asked.

"Oh, well it's not like we didn't have money, we were grounded," said Storm.

"What? I thought you two didn't have any parents," Harry asked.

"Oh, well we were grounded by the Ministry. I believe the correct term is house arrest," I told Harry and the rest of them. "They didn't seem to think it was a good idea for us to be loose during such a big event. They had the craziest idea that we'd pull some pranks on the spectators of the World Cup..."

"And so they kept us at the Leaky Cauldron until the event was over," Storm said, "So where were you all seated?"

"We were so close to the players!" said Ron excitedly, "We got seats in the top box…"

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

A boy with white blond hair and two thuggish boys appeared in the doorway. "Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley…what is that?"said Malfoy pointing to a sleeve of what seemed to be dress robes. He quickly grabbed the sleeve to reveal the very old fashioned dress robes. "Look at it! Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, right?" I started to laugh but quickly bit back and snatched the robes away from the boy's hands. Cool character mode switch on.

"You know, you shouldn't take things…" I started with a cold voice.

"… that don't belong to you," Strom finished matching the tone of my voice. If I was watching the scene I'd probably be squealing about how fucking awesome I was.

"This is coming from the Demon Twins?" Malfoy asked eyebrow raised.

"Touché," smirked Storm, "But I do believe you've stayed here a bit longer than welcomed so I do ask you to leave." With that he opened the door and mocked a bow leading the way out of the compartment.

"Are you two going to enter?"

"Why would we enter?" I asked.

"Yeah," Storm agreed. "I'd rather not risk life or limb for something as silly as fame or glory."

"Well, Potter you going to enter? Although, I shouldn't really ask; we all know you will, never miss a chance to show off do you Potter?" Malfoy asked Harry, turning his attention away from us.

"Explain what you're talking about or go away," said Hermione testily from behind her book.

"Don't tell me you don't know! My father told me ages ago… heard it from Fudge. Father's always associated with the top people at the Ministry….Maybe your father's too junior to know about it, Weasley." And with that Malfoy left his two thuggish friends following. Ron went to the door and slammed it close.

"Ron!" Hermione said and she pulled out her wand and said, "_Reparo_!"

"Well, he seems pleasant," I said.

"I take you all aren't friends with him?" Storm asked.

"No, he and the other damned Slytherins are always talking down onto other people," Ron said angrily.

"I'm sure Slytherin can't be that bad."

"Just about everyone who's Slytherin becomes a Death Eater."

"Oh, so if we were sorted into Slytherin we'd become Death Eaters too?" I asked Ron.

"No not right away. But the more you hang out with them the more likely you'll be influenced to become one," Ron said. Harry was looking at Ron dumbfounded.

"'Influenced' that's probably the biggest and smartest word I've ever heard you say Ron," Harry commented.

"Shut up Harry."

"See? This is why world peace can never be achieved. We humans are too judgmental," I commented, referring to Ron's obvious dislike for people from the house of Slytherin.

"C'mon you guys, I can see the castle," said Hermione, "We should get changed." We all nodded in agreement.


	5. Ch4

**Chapter 4: The First Night**

As we were rushed out of the train, and pushed into a horseless carriage we made our way, thorough the rain, towards Hogwarts. We went inside of the castle and started to follow Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh, we're going to the Great Hall for dinner." Just when we saw the doors to the entrance to the hall a water balloon hit Ron in the face. More came after the first attack and as Ron shook his head like a wet dog the rest of us tried to dodge. Then the doors burst open and an old woman came rushing out. "PEEVES!" I assumed that Peeves was the name of the poltergeist who was throwing balloons at as. The old woman skidded across the floor and put her hand out to grasp onto poor Hermione's neck. After apologizing to Hermione, she started to yell at Peeves, who was simply cackling away. When he left, she turned towards us, "Ah, you two must be the Demonas, I'm Professor McGonagall. You two follow me." Storm and I exchanged looks at followed the rather ticked of Professor.

We meet the group of first years, who looked even more wet and soaked to the bone then us. "We are ready for you now, follow me," Prof. McGonagall addressed the first years. She started to walk back to the Great Hall. At the front of the Great Hall was a stool and atop of the stool was a worn out hat. "Gather round, now you will sit upon the stool and place the sorting hat onto your head. The hat will then sort you into your house and you will go to the appropriate table, understood? Now, Ackerley Stewart!" The trembling made his way up to the sorting hat to be sorted.

We watched the rest of the 1st years be sorted into different houses. I was beginning to worry. What if Storm and I end up in different houses? "Now, we have to new students who will be entering as 4th years, Demona Silver!" I snapped out of my thoughts and sat on the stool and put the hat on my head.

"_My, my do we have a mischievous mind here. I see bravery and loyalty towards your brother. Hmmm, it's pretty obvious that you belong in _GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered, and I sighed in relief. It's good to see that I was welcomed at their table. I walked towards the table and glanced back at my brother.

**Storm's POV**

I watched Silver walk to the Gryffindor table, she glanced back at me with a worried look on her face. That's when I realized I may not be in the same house as her. Shit! What if we're separated? We never been separated before! And our plan! How will it work if we're in different houses? And when she turns back into a girl! All the guys will be after her and I won't be able to protect her… "Demona Storm" McGonagall's voice rang out breaking out of my trance.

"_Wow, your mind is remarkably like your sister. Mischeivoius, brave and extremely loyal to your sister…"_

"_You mean brother. Silver is my brother."_

"_Don't play dumb with me, I have full access to your mind at the moment so I know Silver is actually a girl. Hmmm, there's seems to be a slight difference in your minds. Yours tends to be a bit more selfish and dark. You'll be in _SLY…."

"_No! I…I have to be in Gryffindor!"_

The hat was silent, and then it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" The table cheered loudly but the only cheers I heard with the cheers that came from Silver. As I sat next to my sister, an old man stood up and said "I have only two words to say, Tuck in"

"Here, here" shouted Ron and Harry and we all dug into the marvelous feast. As Silver and I talked to Fred and George, who happened to be the twin brothers of Ron, Hermione, who happened to be sitting next to me knocked over her goblet.

"There are house-elves here!? Here at Hogwarts!?" she asked the ghost she was talking to. After asking him a bunch of ridiculous questions like, "Do they get sick leave?" She refused to eat another bite. "Slave labor, that's what made this dinner."

"C'mon Hermione. You aren't going to get them sick leave by starving yourself," said Ron reasonably as he tried to get her to eat some of pudding. Silver nudged my side nodding her head towards Hermione smirking. Immediately reading her mind I turned to face Hermione.

"Would you eat if I fed you…?" I asked pulling her face close to mine, "…mouth to mouth?" Her face turned red from the close proximity of our faces. Two girls across the table and a few seats down started to squeal, I smirked and pulled back. "Don't worry Hermione, I was only kidding."

Angry Hermione said, "Will you stop it! I think it's obvious I'm not interested in arrogant dimwitted prats like you!"

I frowned at the insult, but then raised an eyebrow, "Oh, you thought I fancied you? Don't flatter yourself. Why would I ever fancy a frizzy haired buck teeth girl like you?" You could probably feel the coldness of my words because the people around us fell silent and began to look at what was going on.

**Silver's POV**

Hermione's face went red with embarrassment and tears began to form in her eyes. I sighed, that's what she gets for insulting Storm. But still Storm did go a bit far, there was no need to add the "frizzy haired buck teeth girl" part. If Storm gets a bad reputation then that would cause a bit of trouble in the future so if I help Hermione I could gain her trust and get Storm out of this mess at the same time, hitting two owls with one stone. I reached out and lightly touched Storm's arm, "Storm," I said in a quiet voice, "You're scaring me." My eyes were in my lap and I glanced up into Storm's cold eyes. He barely nodded a sign that he understood what I wanted him to do. He lifted my chin, his eyes softened; he brought my face close to mine and spoke in a husky voice.

"I'm sorry Silver."

**Hermione's POV**

The tears that were threatening to fall quickly disappeared and my eyes grew wide. Everyone who was watching seemed taken aback at how quickly Storm's emotions changed. But they were probably more surprised with how he apologized to his brother. I can't help but admire how close they were, but even so they seemed to be a bit too close. I mean Fred and George never acted like they do. The way Silver and Storm act make it seem as if they were lovers… I shook my head. No, that can't be it. First of all that would make them gay and they flirt with girls as if it was second nature. No, they can't be.

**Silver's POV**

I pulled my face back and before anyone could say anything, the old man at the front of the hall stood and began to talk. Our attention turned to him. I didn't really pay attention until he said this sentence "…the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're joking!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

Everyone laughed including Dumbledore, "No I am not joking Mr. Weasley. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, with a selected number of students, will be arriving this Halloween. I am sure many of you would like to submit your names for the tournament, however due to the death toll in the past the Ministry of Magic has decided that no one under the age of 17 is allowed to enter…" roars of anger filled the hall the loudest of them coming from Fred and George "… this is for your own protection. I will personally ensure that no students underage will enter the tournament. Now it is time for bed! Chop chop!"

We exited the hall and followed every to the Gryffindor dorms. "Are you two going to enter?" George asked me and Storm.

"Of course." I said.

"What? Even though people died?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's for a thousand galleons! And besides Dumbledore said it was gonna be a lot safer this year, I think a few drops of Aging potion should work right George?"

"It would be cool to enter, but if they want older people, then we probably haven't learned enough."Harry said.

After getting to the entrance to the common room and giving the password, we all headed towards our dorms but Hermione called out to me. "Silver, can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry and Storm looked at Hermione as if they were looking at a slimy three headed creature. Ron looked a bit angry.

"Sure Hermione, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, can we talk alone?"

I smirked at this, "You heard her, why don't you guys head off to bed? I'll catch up in a sec." The three of them went up the stairs and I asked Hermione, "So what do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering if you and your brother were…"

"Were what?" She then muttered something I couldn't hear. So I whispered in her ear.

"You're gonna have to speak up honey."

"Gay." She said in a quiet voice. I erupted with laughter. She turned red. "It's not funny!"

"That's all you wanted to know? Jesus! I thought it was something important and serious." I wiped tears from my eyes, "Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Well, it was kind of bothering me since dinner and…"

"Are you referring to when I told Storm that he was scary and he apologized?"

"Well yes."

"That was an act, my love."

"What? But why would you…?"

"To freak everyone out and to help you." A slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"You guys were helping me? How?"

"Correction, my intention was to help my brother and by helping my brother I helped you too. I mean you were close to tears and by drawing attention to me and my brother people didn't seem to notice."

"Oh."

"So will you tell me why you decided to ask me and not my brother?"

"Well…you seemed like the nicer one." Once again laughter escaped my lips.

"Wait till Storm hears about this!"

"No! You can't tell him!" I gave her a look. "I'm serious!"

"Alright, alright."

"I'm going to bed now, good night."

"Yes, but before that," I swopped Hermione around bringing her close to me, "Would you give me a goodnight kiss?" SLAP. I blinked, did she just slap me? I shook my head and smirked at her, "Now now Hermione, we don't want to repeat what happened at dinner do we?" And with that I walked up the stairs into the boys' dormitory.

"What did she want?" Harry asked.

"A goodnight kiss," I said.

"WHAT!?" every boy in our dorm asked in amazement.

"Just kidding, it wasn't anything important. Good night." I went to the bathroom to change and then I went to bed and drew the curtains around it. After placing an impenetrable charm on the curtains, I changed back into girl and drifted off to sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

"What were you doing with Silver Hermione?" asked Padma Patil.

"Oh I was only asking him something."

"What?"

I sighed, "I asked if he was…gay."

"What!? Why?" Lavender Brown asked appalled.

"Well you saw how Silver and his brother were acting at dinner!"

"Yes, it was weird at first. But now that I think about it, their love for each other was a beautiful scene," said Padma.

"They aren't even gay! I asked Silver!"

"Yes but still. Why can't you see the beauty of two brothers who love each other dearly?"

"Are you listening?" I was beginning to get very impatient. "They are not gay!"

"We know Hermione. We just think that their love for each other just makes them even more fanciable." Lavender said.

I sighed. I can't believe instead of turning girls off Silver and Storm were able to turn them on. Rubbing my temples I slowly walked to my bed.


	6. Ch5

**Chapter 5: Four Times the Trouble**

BRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!!!! Ugh, I reached a hand out and turned off the alarm clock as I slowly sat up in bed. I took a deep breath IN and OUT. I peeked out from behind the curtains surrounding my bed; no one else was up yet. I took another deep breath IN and OUT. Grabbing the uniform I leaped out of bed and quickly raced to a shower. I sighed with relief because I didn't get caught and started to take my shower.

When I got out, after changing my appearance of course, everyone else was either changing or on their way downstairs. I walked back to my bed, my eyes focused on my destination. I grabbed my bag and turned to Ron, who was currently changing his pants. _Deep breathes, deep breathes._ "Ron, is Storm already downstairs?"

"Yeah, went down a few minutes ago with Harry."

"Oh, um, could you come with me when you're finished changing? I still don't know my way around very well."

"Yeah, sure."  
_Deep breathes, deep breathes._ After for what seemed like forever, Ron was finished changing and we went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. That's when it hit me, I'm gonna have to watch them get changed every morning for a while. My poor innocent mind!

_Innocent? When was your mind innocent?_ I asked myself in my mind.

_Oh shut up you._

We went down to the hall and there I saw Storm sitting with Fred, George and Jordan. "Yo," I said as I sat down next to Storm, "What are you guys talking about?"

"We're still trying to think of how to get into the tournament. So far an aging potion seems to be the best idea…" said George and we got into the conversation for our plans to get into the tournament.

"Hey Storm, Silver," my brother and I looked up to see the Golden Trio walk up to us. "McGonagall told us to give you two your schedules."

I looked at my schedule for today. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins in the morning and I have Double Divinations this afternoon. "Ah, looks like our schedules are the same Silver, except I have Double Arithmancy this afternoon." Storm said looking over my shoulder.

"What!?" Hermione and I yelled at the same time.

I looked at her funny, she turned her head away. I cried, "But Storm what if I don't know anyone in class?"

"Oh shut it. Ron and Harry have the class with you!" said Hermione a bit annoyed.

"Yeah," Storm lifted my chin and wiped away my fake tears, "You'll be fine, okay?" Lavender and Padma sighed at the sight. Hermione's eyebrow twitched.

"So Hermione what's wrong with you?" Ron asked her.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well when Storm said he had Arithmancy this afternoon, you shouted out 'What!?' too."

"You know Ron's right, were you that surprised that Storm was taking Arithmancy too?" commented George.

"I just thought that Storm and Silver…"

"Could it be, do you have a crush on my brother?" I asked.

"What!? Why would I ever fancy him!?"

"Awww, you hurt my feelings Hermione. Could you kiss me to make me feel better?" Storm smirked down at her.

"I'm going to the greenhouses!" And with that Hermione stormed out of the hall, I laughed.

"Wait, my love!" Storm cried out and rushed out to bug Hermione some more. Tears formed as I was dying of laughter.

"C'mon guys," Harry said, "We better catch up with them before Hermione murders him."

And so we went to Herbology which pretty much sucked. We had to get out bubotuber pus out of bubotubers. And after that we went to Care of Magical Creatures where we found out we'd be taking care of Blast-Ended Skrewts. "Oh joy," I muttered.

"On'y jus' hatched," Prof. Hagrid said, "Thought you guys could raise them yourselves. Make a bit of a project, see."

"And why would we want to raise them?" this coming from none other Draco Malfoy, "I mean what do they do?"

I think it was pretty damn obvious that Hagrid had no idea what they fucking do, especially when he replied with, "That's for next lesson." Jesus why? Why do I have a stupid oaf teaching me classes?

As everyone busied themselves with the skrewts, Storm approached Malfoy, "Well if it isn't the Slytherin Prince."

"What did you call me?"

"No need to worry, it's more of a compliment than an insult," I said.

"Yeah, I mean who wouldn't want to be a prince of a bunch of idiots," Storm said smugly.

Malfoy's cheeks tinted red from anger, "Ah Draco your face is a bit red," I said placing my forehead on his, "Are you catching a fever?"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?" Malfoy shouted and backed up only to fall down on his ass. Storm and I, and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed.

"C'mon now, everyone get started. Demonas you two better watch yourselves!" Prof. Hagrid said warningly.

"Righto," I said saluting him.

We ate lunch savoring every piece after our rough morning. Well, we all did except for Hermione stuffed it down her throat and said something about going to the library. As Storm left for Arithmancy, I followed Ron and Harry to Divination.

After listening to that fake old bat talk about Neptune and Jupiter, we went down towards the hall, we encountered Malfoy, who later turned into a ferret and meet up with the Weasley twins. "Hey," I said to the twins, "How would you guys like to participate in a prank I just thought of?"

"What prank?" they questioned.

"Not really sure how it's gonna work yet, but are you guys interested?"

"Why the hell would they agree? They don't even know what it is yet," Storm asked me.

"Well, if they were real risk takers they wouldn't worry about what they have to do. But I guess this prank may be too much for them…"

"Hold on, you're talking to Fred and George. We've caused this school the most ruckus seen in a few years. Of course we'll take a part of your idea," Fred said confidently.

"Brilliant, I'll talk to you guys more about it later. I think it should take place on Halloween. I should get the information I need by then."

"Information? For what?" Fred asked.

"Well, my young padawans, in order to execute a perfect prank like the one I'm thinking of I must observe the habits of the one who will be pranked upon."

"What?" George asked.

"What he means is that we have to see where the person we're pulling our prank on goes every day and check for patterns," Storm translated.

"And what do you 4 think you're doing?" Hermione asked eyebrows raised.

"You know Hermione, it's rather rude to drop in on private conversations," said Fred.

"You guys are talking in front of the Hall, I hardly call that private."

"Anyways," George said, "Why do we have to watch what they're doing?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? The prank Silver is thinking of is obviously a trap type of prank. You know like dropping bubotuber pus on their heads, or entrapping the person in a net or something like that." Hermione said.

I was now getting annoyed at Hermione, "I don't remember asking you to join in our conversation Hermione."

"Chill Silver," Storm said wrapping an arm around Hermione's waist, "If the love of my life wishes to be a part of our conversations then she can be."Hermione immediately got out from Storm's clutches and went into the Great Hall. Storm didn't seem annoyed though, "So anyways, back to business. Now, who is our target Silver?"

"Why, it's our Slytherin Prince of course."


	7. Ch6

**A/N: Yeah, so far I haven't had to make any major changes to the story. Which is kinda good for me, because I don't have to change too much stuff. Err...I just want to say that the characters of the Demona Twins were inspired by Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. And yeah that's pretty much it.

* * *

**

Chapter 6: An Extra Side of Prank

The next few weeks passed without anything major happening, well Longbottom did melt his cauldrons during Potions and Prof. Moody's class was very interesting, seeing as he showed us the 3 unforgivable curses on the first day, and Storm and I did seem to get on Snape's bad side when he heard me call him an overgrown bat, but all in all it's been pretty boring. The Weasley twins, Storm, and I having been spying on Malfoy the past week. We go in teams of two, me and Storm or Fred and George or George and me and Fred and Storm; generally we mix it up a bit so it isn't suspicious. Even though I don't really like when other people "enter our bubble", but I really liked Fred and George, especially George. Wait, did I just think that? Well anyways, we've found out that Malfoy and Parkinson always take a walk on Friday nights.

God, what does he even see in Parkinson anyways? She such a…cow. And all she ever seems to care about are her looks…not like she has any good looks anyways. Alright, she is good looking, but she makes herself look like a slut. It's so…degrading. It's an embarrassment to all females worldwide in the magical and non-magical world. Malfoy could do so much better than Parkinson….wait. Why do I care again.

Never mind. So anyways, all we need to do is to separate the two. Storm and Fred have Parkinson and George and I have Malfoy. So on October 29th we began to think of a plan of action in the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay, when Malfoy and Parkinson come back into the castle…"

"I'm going to come out and lead Parkinson away, while Malfoy heads to the Slytherin common rooms," Storm said.

"How will you manage that?" asked Fred.

"Have you seen my good looks? It'll be easy to charm her away from Malfoy. I bet if I told her I'd marry her if she jumped off a tree, she'd probably do it."

"Okay, okay, we get it, you're a womanizer. Anyways, once Storm and I distract her we give her this box of Firewhiskey flavored jelly beans?" Fred asked to make sure.

"Yeah, I put a spell on them so whoever eats them, their hair will turn scarlet and gold," I said.

"Brilliant."

"Silver and I will be waiting for Malfoy in the corridor that leads to the dungeons. We set up the net before hand and he…" George started.

"…gets caught in the trap, we stun him, draw all over his face with permanent marker, revive him and we leave." I finished.

"Well, the plan seems good to go. Let's call it a night shall we?" Fred yawned getting up.

**George's POV**

The next day, we went down to breakfast only to be stopped by the Demona twins. "Hey you guys!" Silver said waving at us with a big smile… there's something weird about Silver; I just can't put my finger on it…

"Do you guys want to pull a prank with us?" Storm asked.

"What is it now?" Fred asked.

"Well, you both know that Storm and I pull this act where we pretend were lovers right?" Silver said.

"Yeah, so?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering if…" Storm said never really finishing his sentence. He and Silver just looked at us with looks and that's when it clicked.

"No," I said bluntly as I started to walk into the Great Hall.

"Why not?" Silver whined, he went behind and gave me hug; shivers went up and down my spine, "Do you guys not like us?"

"No, it's just I'd rather not act like a…" I started but Fred cut me off.

"If you think about George, girls seem to like that act. Haven't you had an eye for that one girl…Sarah what's-her-face…?" he said thoughtfully.

"You've got to be kidding me."

After shortly discussing what our new prank was, Silver and Storm were arguing rather loudly on their way into the Great Hall and when we got to the Gryffindor table they weren't sitting next to each other.

"Storm, is there something wrong?" Lavender Brown asked.

"Silver kicked me out of the fucking bed last night again!" Every girl in the surrounding area started to have nosebleeds.

"I told you Storm, I can't help what I do in my sleep," Silver said tears forming, "Why can't you forgive me?" Storm was still glaring.

I breathed in and out, here it goes, "It's okay Silver," I moved in closer on his face, "You still have me."

"What the hell!? You little fucking bastard! When did this happen?" Storm asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter when it happened. It just happened and now that you're out of the picture…" I wrapped my arms around Silver, "I can have Silver all to myself."

Storm got up in anger and stormed off, but before he could leave the hall Fred stopped him, "Storm, why are you so angry?" He looked at me and Silver than he looked back at Storm, "Oh was your lover taken away? Is that why you're angry?" Storm threw a punch at Fred but Fred caught Storm's wrist and pulled him close, "I can fix that."

**No one's POV**

It seemed that everyone in the hall was silent. Questions running through their heads. Had they just witnessed Storm and Silver's "break up"? Since when did the Weasley twins take interest in either of them? And thoughts that seemed to be going through the heads of the female population at Hogwarts were things like, that's so hot or wow, the Weasley twins are so sweet.

Everyone watched the pair of twins look at each other until Storm and Fred left the hall and Silver and George turned around in their seats to finish their breakfast. The Hall erupted in an explosion of conversations about the scene everyone just witnessed.

**George's POV**

Right now, as I walk Silver to his next class, the attention I'm getting is rather uncomfortable. Everyone keeps staring at us as if we're freaks of nature or something. Silver must have noticed how uncomfortable I was feeling because he said, "Calm down George. You shouldn't care about what other people think." He smiled at me and I looked down at him eyebrow twitching, that smile I admit was unbearably cute…I started to hit myself with my book bag. Gah, I can't be thinking stuff like that!

"George what are you doing?" Silver asked me.

"Oh I…uh…"

Silver smirked, "Could you actually be falling for me?"

I could feel a blush rising on my cheeks, but I quickly hid it away, "What?"

"Ha, Just kidding!" Damn it, there's that smile again.

We finally made to Silver's next class, Transfiguration, when Silver turned around, "George, I was wondering if you could… hang out with me after classes today?"

What the hell? Why is he telling me this in front of his classmates? I looked around and was a bit taken aback. The girls were looking at me and the looks in their eyes were clearly saying, "Say yes, or we'll kill you if you make Silver cry." And knowing Silver he probably would cry on purpose just to make me look bad.

I sighed, "Sure, let's met near the Whomping Willow."

"Great!" God damn it, what is with him and that damned smile?

**Fred's POV**

I saw George rush into the classroom and I waved him over. "So how was your day?"

"Fred I don't think I can do this anymore…"

"But why? Do you know what the ladies are saying about us? They're practicallyin love with us because we're taking care of younger students!"

"You know, that never really made sense to me. Why do girls seem to really like guys who care about kids?"

"Who cares? I mean it's working isn't it?"

**George's POV**

I couldn't really focus during the lesson. I was thinking about Silver. This was so confusing; I mean what if I actually liked… NO! That can't be right. I only like girls; I can't like Silver. He's a guy. And he probably isn't gay anyways so even if I did like him…WAIT! Why am I even considering if he's gay or not? UUURRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!! This is so frustrating.

When the school day was finally over, I was waiting near, but a safe distance away, the Willow when I saw Silver come up to me.

"Yo!" he said smiling. Jesus, I swear that smile is just so…never mind.

"Hey," I said, "So, how are you going to end this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know the prank. How was this even a prank anyhow?"

"Well," Silver said putting a finger to cheek appearing to be in deep thought, "The looks on everyone's faces were hilarious and the way you were acting all day today was pretty funny too!"

"Wait, so did you just do this to see my reaction!?"

"Well, I kinda knew you were going to be uncomfortable the whole time and I was right!" Silver said laughing.

I frowned, "It's not that funny."

Suddenly Silver was up in my face with a hand on my cheek, "I'm sorry, are you angry?"

I guess the look of surprise on my face was to die for because just after he said those words, he was laughing his ass off. I sighed.

"So how are we going to end this Silver?" I was getting rather impatient now.

"Oh, Silver and I are going to make up in front of the Great Hall after dinner."

"That's it? But won't people start asking Fred and I questions?"

"Well, yeah and you guys will just say, 'Oh we were trying to get them to make up with each other' or something like that. Then you guys will have a bunch of admirers, Storm and I will have 'made up', and everyone lives happily forever after!"

I chuckled and ruffled Silver's hair, "C'mon then, let's go."

**Storm's POV**

Fred and I were in the library when I suddenly had a great idea. "Hey Fred."

"What?"

"How about we play a prank on Silver and George?"

"Hmmm?" Fred seemed to think it over and he cracked a grin, "What shall we do?"

"Well, you know how they'll be in the dungeons tomorrow waiting to spring a trap on Malfoy?"

"Yes…"

"Well, maybe we could…"

Fred's smile grew bigger, "…spring a trap on them?"

"My thoughts exactly."

**Silver's POV**

As I ate dinner, I kept glancing at Storm and he kept glancing at me. Whenever our eyes met, we purposely looked the other way. I stood up when I finished and Storm stood up as well. We both made our way out of the hall, and we were followed by some fangirls.

"Storm," I said without looking at him.

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry," I stopped walking.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist, "I'm sorry too." And I grinned when I heard the fangirls squeal with glee.


	8. Ch7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Its just that I thought you guys were on chapter 8, and I lost that chapter. So after school let us out for winter break yesterday, I finally had time to start typing it again. It wasn't until I was done when I realized that you guys still haven't read chapter 7, so here ya go!

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Prank

The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang have finally arrived yesterday. Not like it really mattered. It turns out we have 24 hours to submit our names into the tournament, and the judge that chooses the champions is a goblet! And it's protected with an age line! HA, this will be a cinch. All we need is a couple drops of aging potion and it'll be fine.

We met Fred, George and Lee in the Gryffindor common room the next day. "I see you two have managed to make an aging potion alright," Fred said, "But look at you two, you seem a bit taller. Don't you think that's a bit noticeable.

"Don't worry, I don't think it'll last too long," was all Storm said.

We all went down to the Great Hall and met Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"There we've just taken it," Fred said triumphantly.

"Taken what?" Ron asked.

"Ageing potion you dung brains," Fred said.

"Yeah, a few drops for each of us," George said, "Although I don't know how much Storm and Silver had to take…"

Before we had to answer the question Hermione cut in, "You know that's not going to work, I'm sure Dumbledore has thought of a way around this." As helpful as she was, I couldn't help but be annoyed.

Fred and George of course paid no mind to Hermione's warning. Fred crossed the age line and when nothing happened, George followed soon after, but in the next moment, both twins were hurled from the goblet. They landed ten feet away and on their faces, they were wearing long white beards. The hall erupted with laughter, even they joined in.

"You know Storm, I don't think it's a good idea to try to cross that age line," I said between laughs.

"Ya think?"

Dumbledore came to take them to the hospital wing…he doesn't seem to have noticed me and Storm…let's hope it stays that way.

The ceremony was took place that evening , and Dumbledore read off the name for Durmstrang, "Victor Krum." It wasn't really a surprised that he made it in.

Dumbledore called out the next name which was for Beauxbatons, "Fleur Delacour."

"The champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory." The table next to us roared, I guess it's because Hufflepuffs never really saw glory. Dumbledore started to explain more about the Tournament but I could care less now, seeing as I'm not participating in it. I let my eyes wonder and they land back on the cup, which turning red again. Dumbledore must have noticed as well because he stopped speaking. Another piece of parchment shot out from the goblet and Dumbledore snatched it from the air. "Harry Potter."I, and everyone else in the hall, looked at Harry. When the hell did he submit his name? How did he get past the fucking age line? Something wasn't right here. Ah well, not like it's my problem anyways, all I have to worry about is the prank we're playing on.

After the surprising dinner, Fred and Storm went to distract Parkinson while George and I hurried off to set up the trap. (I'm too lazy to type this part…I'm sorry…refer back to ch. 5 if you can't remember)

Time Skip

"I can't believe you wrote that on his face!" George laughed as the two of us head out of the dungeons towards the common room.

"Quiet down," I shushed George, "We don't need Filch or Mrs. Norris catching us after hours."

We were passing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy training trolls to do ballet, then all of a sudden we were surrounded by netting, suspended in the air and George was on top of me. Fuck.

**George's POV**

What the hell is going on? Where the hell did this…fuck, I bet it was Fred and Storm.

"George can you get off me?" Storm asked.

I realized the awkward position we were in, "Oh, yeah." I moved around a bit, but no luck, "Damn, I think my foot is stuck in the netting."

"Great, I bet this was Fred and Storm's doing," Silver said with a frown, "I don't want to be stuck here forever."

I did a fake gasp, "Do you not like me anymore, Silver?"

Silver laughed. I looked down at his face, it seemed …less masculine than Storm's face, and his skin looked so soft. I reached out involuntarily and began to stroke his cheek. "George?" Silver whispered.

"Shhh…" I can't really explain how I was feeling at the moment, but to be this close to Silver, to have his body against mine, it just felt so good. As if some force of attraction was pulling us together, our faces were dangerously close. Our lips just centimeters apart.

"George," Silver whispered my name again. I moved in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

**Storm's POV**

"Hey Fred," I asked looking up from my book.

"What?"

"Maybe we should go get Silver and George, it's getting pretty late."

"Awww, I wanted them to suffer a bit more, but okay." And we both got up and left the common room, smiling as we thought of what their reactions would be when we come to get them out.

**Silver's POV**

I naturally pulled George closer, but then pushed him away and avoided eye contact.

"What's wrong Silver?" he asked, he sounded a bit hurt. What the hell do I do? He doesn't know I'm a girl. What if he's really into guys?

"Silver," he whispered my name and his hand caressed my cheek. I couldn't help but look into his eyes. Our faces were getting dangerously close again, our eyes slowly closing, but before our lips could touch again we heard footsteps coming down the hall. We immediately tried to push away from each other so that it wouldn't look like anything was going on. But in his hastiness, to get away from me, his hands slipped and went through a hole in the netting. Once again his lips were on mine, locked in an unavoidable kiss. He quickly pulled back, but he didn't pull back quick enough.

"What the bloody hell are you two doing?" Fred asked in shock, but the shock melted away and was replaced with a smirk, "Wow, didn't know you swung that way George."

"Shut up! Besides it's not what if looks like anyway…" George said.

"What the hell do you mean it's not like what it looks like?" Storm said, I could feel the anger in his words, "You were snogging my brother!"

"Shhh! Do you want Filch to find us? Besides it was an accident. When we were caught in your prank George ended up on top of me and when he tried to get off his hand slipped and went through a hole in the netting," I explained to Storm, but he didn't look happy.

"See Storm? I mean I was a bit surprised too, but it's not like they did it on purpose or something, so don't get your panties in a bunch," Fred said, "But this is an excellent piece of blackmail…"

"Can you guys just get us out of this trap?" George said rather annoyed. So they took us out of the netting and we all went back to the common room, which was empty.

"We're off to bed children," Fred said doing a fake yawn, "Don't stay up too late." And the two of them said their goodbyes and went up to their dormitory.

Storm waited until they were out of site before turning on me, "Silver you don't really like George do you?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" I asked.

I think I was obviously avoiding eye contact because he sighed, "So you seriously like…"

"So what!?" I asked in a loud whisper (if that's even possible), "There's nothing wrong with him. In fact he reminds me a bit of you."

"What, so is he like my replacement now? Are you that tired of me Silver?" Storm asked me eyebrows furrowed.

"No he's not! You're over reacting Storm." We glared at each other for a very long moment. After a while, Storm's glare faded away and he put his arms around me.

"I just don't want to be replaced Silver, I don't want you to leave me behind. We've always been together Silver; I don't want that to change ever," Storm whispered in my ear.

I blinked back tears as I hugged my brother back, "That'll never happen Storm. No one can ever replace you." I pulled back and gave him a look of reassurance before grabbing his hand and taking him up to our dormitory.

I was pretty glad the next day when Fred and George acted like nothing ever happened. The morning passed without incident. I got up to go to Divination, "Hey Ron where's Harry?"

"Why the bloody hell would I know?" he asked bitterly.

I blinked and I shook my head, "Never mind, let's go. See you guys later." I waved bye to the twins and Storm before leaving the hall with Ron.

**Storm's POV**

I walked to Arithmancy alone, too bad Hermione wasn't around. Whenever she's around I feel a lot better, making fun of her is very amusing. I walked aimlessly to class, last night's scene of Silver and George replayed over and over in my head. What will happen when Silver reveals she's a girl? Will they go out? Wait maybe he's gay! Then I wouldn't have to worry at all….but still, I don't want to lose her. I snapped out of my trance when I bumped into someone, "Sorry."

The girl I bumped into looked up at me and smiled, "Its fine. Hey, why don't we go to class together?"

"Class together?" I looked at her confused.

She giggled, "Yeah, we're in the same class. But I guess you're too busy bugging Granger to notice, do you like her or something?"

"What!? No!"

"Oh, okay. Well, let's go to class then."

"Yeah…what's your name?" I asked feeling a bit ashamed I didn't know who she was even though we were in the same class.

She laughed, "My name is Dimonika Devious, but you can call me Nika." We finally got to the classroom and we sat down next to each other, Hermione was sitting at the front of the classroom and there's no way I was going up there. So, Professor Vector explained the lesson, but I didn't really pay attention, the whole Silver and George affair was still in my head. But I snapped out of it when he said we had to work in pairs on an in class assignment. Fuck.

I looked at Nika, "So…what are we doing?" I rubbed the back of my head with a guilty look on my face.

But instead of getting mad like Hermione would have, she just laughed, "It didn't look like you were paying attention, is something on your mind?"

"Well, yeah…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Why the hell would I talk to you about it? I barely even know you!" I snapped at her but felt regret soon after.

She blinked for a moment, "That's true, let's get to work, yeah?" And the rest of the class period she tried to cheer me up by to impressions of various staff and students. It was pathetic. But she kept going and I couldn't hold back anymore. I started to laugh really hard. She smiled at me, but I was able to wipe that smile off her face when I said, "That was so pathetic, the worst impressions I've ever seen!"

She frowned at me, "I was only trying cheer you up!"

"You did, it was so pathetic, and it was hilarious!"She smiled and we both turned in our papers to Prof. Victor and walked out of the classroom.

"I'm going down to the dungeons now," I said, "I'll see you later…unless you're in my potions class too."

She laughed, "No I'm not, I see you later Storm." I watched her disappear behind the corner before going to potions.

**Silver's POV **

Ron and I walked into the dungeons, Harry was there too, but he seemed to be avoiding Ron. Did they get in a fight or something? Never mind, it's not really any of my business. I sat down next to Storm and stared at him strangely, he had a smile on his face. Where did that come from? "Aren't you cheery? Something happen in Arithmancy?" But he just seemed to shrug me off, so I decided to drop the subject. What happened in Arithmancy today? Why won't he tell me? Is he still mad at me for what happened? That's just stupid; it wasn't even my fault that George ended up kissing me. If Storm didn't come up with the prank in the first place that never would have happened. Although I was pissed at Storm for pulling a prank on me, I had to admit it was pretty good. If it had been two other people, and one of them slipped and ended up kissing the other, it would have been hilarious.

"Demona," Snape called out.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "Yes!?"

""Maybe you could be a demonstrator?"

"Yeah…sure," I looked at Storm, hoping he could give me a hint on what I had to do. He tried miming it out for me…what the hell? Oh! I get it now; Snape wants me to drink a potion….what!? I was now at the front of the class and my eyes widened at the potion Snape wanted me to drink. Shit.

"Go on and drink it Demona," he said handing me the cup.

I smirked and held the cup out to him, "Cheers" I said before downing the drink. After a minute or so I crunched over clutching my stomach. What the hell did I drink? I could feel my body changing, my uniform felt baggier, my chest heavier, and my hair longer. I looked down at my hands, they looked more feminine. "No fucking way…"

"Can anyone tell me what this potion is?" Snape asked the class, who were just staring at me with surprised looks on their faces. Despite my current situation, I held back my desire to laugh at the looks on their faces. "Anyone at all?" Snape asked the class again.

"It's Dimetamorphmaica," Hermione said.

"5 points from Gryffindor, I didn't call on you Granger. But you are correct, the potion 'Mr.' Demona drank is Dimetamorphmaica," he said, "Can anyone tell me what it does?" Hermione's hand shot up in the air, he waited a moment before calling on Hermione, "Very well, Miss Granger."

"Dimetamorphmaica temporarily removes the powers of a metamorphmagus, thus revealing his or her true form."

"Correct, so if I gave Dimetamorphmaica to 'Mr.' Demona here, and he turned into a female, what does this mean?" Snape asked the class again, Hermione raised her hand again.

Snape sighed, "Miss Granger."

"This means that he's a metamorphmagus. It also means that Silver is actually a…"

"…female," Snape cut Hermione off, "Well 'Mr.' Demona, do you deny this statement?"

I stood up slowly and turned to face Snape, who seemed a bit taken aback to see me smiling, "Not at all Professor, I don't deny it."


	9. Ch8

**Chapter 8: Revealed **

I stood there smiling at Snape. What was he expecting me to do? To cry out in denial? Jesus, everyone was either looking at me or Snape, probably wondering "What the hell is gonna happen now?"

"Now that you've had your 'fun'," I made quotations in the air with my fingers, when I said the word "fun". "May I go back to my seat Professor?"

His eyebrow seemed to twitch with annoyance and with anger too. "No you may not. Do you realize how serious this is?" He asked me.

"No I don't. I didn't harm anyone, it was a simple harmless prank," I replied cooly.

"50 points from Gryffindor, gather your things **Miss** Demona. You're going to the headmaster's office."

I sighed but went back to the table, gathered my things, but before I went through the door, Storm called out, "Send Dumbledore my love Silver!"

I gave him a lazy salute, accompanied by a lazy smile. "Aye aye, sir." And with that, I left to Dumbledore's office,

"Lemon drops," I told the gargoyle and I walked into the office to see Dumbledore at his desk, writing something down on a piece of parchment.

He looked up, "Mr. Demona, or shall I say Miss Demona. What brings you to my office?"

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk. "Well, I think it's obvious now, but I'm a metamorphugus . And Snape got me to drink Dimetamorphigca and so now my powers are temporarily stripped away and everyone knows I'm actually a girl."

"May I ask why you decided to disguise yourself as a boy?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I wanted to see the look on people's faces when they found out I was a girl." I laughed. "I must say that the looks on my classmates' faces were quite amusing."

"As amusing as your prank may be, you'll still be getting punishment. I'd think you'd know that a girl sleeping in the boys' dormitories is hardly approved."

I groaned. "What's the damage?"

"Detention for the rest of the week, starting today." Hmmm…six nights of detention isn't too bad… "I suggest you go back to class Miss Demona, but before you go…" The professor held out a tin of yellow candy, "Have a lemon drop."

The rest of the day passed quickly, but the news that I, Silver Demona, was a girl spread even faster. The majority of the female population were either upset or pissed off. The male population was glad because now "competition" became easier. All in all the boys didn't mind as much.

As I walked to dinner, two 7th years, who were walking by, wolf whistled. Storm glared at them as I sighed. "Why are you upset Storm?"

"I don't like it when other guys look at you."

"You know what Storm? I don't think people, mostly girls, don't find plain incest as wonderful as homo-incest…"

"I'm serious Silver," he said as we walked out of the hall, "Who knows what the guys at this school will do to you?"

"You're being too protective; it hasn't even been a full day yet. Besides with you as my brother, I'm pretty damn sure that the guys at the school are going to try anything stupid." I rolled my eyes. Then we were joined shortly by a girl with dark brown hair.

"Hi Storm, I was wondering if we could go to the library, I don't really understand how to…" the girl started, but I cut her off.

"Don't you see he's busy?" I asked her as I dragged Storm away. "Who was that?" I asked him, once we were out of sight of the girl.

"That was Dimonkia Devious. She's in my Arithmancy class."

"I don't like her; don't hang out with her anymore," I mumbled, looking away.

Storm raised an eyebrow. "Who's being overprotective now?" We walked down the hall and I could see Fred and George at the other end. "Quick hide!" I cried and grabbed Storm and dragged him into the nearest broom closet.

"What the hell Silver?"

"It's George," I whispered.

"So?"

"Soooo, I don't want to face him right now. I mean what if he is gay and was attracted to me, then I turned into a girl! I mean I've probably broken his heart!"

Storm started to laugh. "It's not funny!" I yelled at him.

"I doubt that George was ever gay in the first place. You probably just got him sexually confused. Now let's get out of this damn closet…"

"Wait!" I cried out in protest, but Storm pulled me out anyways and to my relief, George wasn't there.

"Hmmm…looks like you got lucky this time Silver, but you know you will have to face him eventually right?"

"Please don't remind me," I said as we walked to the common room. "Besides when did you even become friendly with that Dimonika anyways?"

"Well, you know when I was a bit upset when I found you and George…well…you know…."

"Yea, yeah and so…?"

"So, she kind cheered me up a bit during class…" and Storm started going on and on about her lame impressions on the way to the Gryffindor common room. How? How can a person my brother never spoken to before, make him feel so much better?" What if Storm starts to like her more than me? Will he leave me behind? This new fear of him leaving me was growing. I guess now I can understand how he must have felt when he saw me snogging George, but even I don't talk about George this much.

We entered the common room and I think Storm noticed that I was no longer listening to him talk about Devious. "Hello? Earth to Silver? You were silent almost the whole way up here. Didn't you think it was funny?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I just don't really like her Storm, she seem so…fake or unreal."

"Well, I think she's a nice person; she kind of reminds me of you."

"Are you kidding me? I don't walk around with a fake smile like that on my face. I bet those breasts of hers are fake too."

Storm draped himself over my shoulders. "Are you jealous?" All I did was look away. "Don't worry, I'll always love you best," he whispered in my ear.

"You know, I don't think your fan girls will li8ke it if you act like that," a voice said.

"Not now Hermione," I groaned, recognizing the voice almost immediately.

"Professor McGonagall told me to help you move your stuff into the girl's dormitory."

"Alright, let's go." So we went up the stairs and started to gather my things.

"You know, I don't think girls really like you anymore, even if they don't say it out loud," Hermione said.

"Oh, why's that?"

"You tricked them. You got many girls to fancy you and now that they've found out that you're actually a girl…well, just don't be surprised if you receive some cold shoulders."

"Are you mad at me too Hermione?" I asked pouting.

"Actually a bit yes."

I lifted her chin, the same time I transformed my face to look like Storm's. "I can fix that."

She slapped me and I laughed. "See Hermione? I'll just use my charms to appeal to my female classmates' better nature." I picked up my stuff and left the boys' dormitory and Hermione followed.

As the two of us walked to the girl's dorm, we heard whispered voices. "That bitch. I can't believe she faked us all out…oh wait, I can."

"Yeah, and now she has the attention of many of the guys."

"The slut." I kicked open the door and the whispers stopped abruptly. "Silver! I can't believe you actually disguised yourself as a boy!" Lavender Brown said in awe. "I would've never been brave enough to do that."

"Would you like us to help you with your stuff?" Parvati asked.

"No. I'm tired; I'm just gonna sleep." I climbed on to my bed and drew in the curtains. I didn't even bother to change my clothes.

My God, Lavender and Parvati have got to be the fakest people I ever met. I saw through their lies and praises for me. And as useful as a "friendship" with them would be, the only reason why they're so friendly towards me is so they can get closer to my brother.

"Hey Silver," I heard Hermione said through the curtains. "Don't you have a detention to go to?"

"Crap."


	10. Ch9

**Chapter 9: A Small Announcement **

Thirty minutes passed until I finally stopped crying. "Feeling better?" George asked. I sniffed and nodded and we both left the classroom and went to the common room. I felt pathetic. On the way George said, "Hey Silver, I heard something strange today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I heard that you happened to have a crush on me…"

"That's not true!" I said quickly.

George blinked once and laughed, "Yeah, I thought so." I sighed in relief as we walked in through the portrait hole.

"Silver," Storm said calling me over to a corner, "What the bloody hell were you thinking in Potions today?" He yelled/whispered to me, if that's even possible.

"Well, he **did** say that a kiss would make him happy…"

"So!? That was a bit extreme don't you think? Or do you actually have a crush on the son of a bitch?"

"No…" A perverted image of me a Malfoy appeared, out of nowhere in my mind. My face flushed. "No! No way! I just thought it'd be a good laugh and it was. I mean did you see the look on his face afterwards?" I asked smiling at the memory.

"Look, I just don't want to see my sister snogging the Slytherin man-whore…"

"Stop being so hypocritical," I said to Storm in a harsh whisper, "You've been snogging Dimonika Devious haven't you? I can't believe you gave me that whole speech about how you didn't want me going out with anyone and then you go out and get yourself a girlfriend."

Storm sighed, "Listen Silver, I know you're upset but we aren't kids anymore. We need to grow up and meet new people. Besides you were the one that seemed to be a bit out of it, so I thought I'd back off, you know give you some space."

"Is this you saying this? Or is it your precious Dimonika?" I asked, "You've been talking about me with her behind my back haven't you?"

"First off it doesn't matter who said it because it's true. And secondly, I was worried about you so asked Dimonika for advice. She isn't as bad as you think. Besides, no matter how many girlfriends I have, I'll always love you, you know that right Silver?" I looked at the ground. "There's going to be a ball coming up soon, Nika told me. I promise that I'll save my last dance for you." He gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "Okay, Silver?"

"Do you promise?"

"Of course." He smiled and I smiled back.

"You know just because you're growing up doesn't mean I will. So be prepared!" I said with a smirk.

"Are you threatening me?" he asked with a raised eyebrow still holding me in his arms. And we stayed like that for a while. This is how it's suppose to be; the rest of the universe and Storm with me.

Although Storm and I are now on speaking terms and he's spending more time with me, it still wasn't the same. Whenever I hung out with Storm, Dimonika was **always** there. And she always did her best in making me feel unwelcomed. Even though, she never said it directly I could tell, for some reason this girl did not like me at all. It couldn't be more obvious, even a blind man could see how much this girl disliked me. The tone of her voice, the look in her eyes, they were dripping with a message "Get the hell away from me and my Stormy-poo." My eyebrows twitched as I walked a bit behind Storm and Dimonika when I pictured Dimonika calling my brother…Stormy-poo. And no matter how disgusted I am seeing those two together, I couldn't help but feel a bit…

"…jealous?" a cool voice whispered in my ear. I jumped and turned around to bump noses with Draco Malfoy.

"Well, aren't we a bit jumpy?" said Malfoy, rubbing his nose.

"What do you want?" I asked, after recovering from the unpleasant surprise.

"I was wondering, did you think more about my offer?" Malfoy asked.

"If you mean the one where you do my homework for a whole month, then I'm all for it."

"Ha ha, very cute. You know what I mean Demona…"

I looked at him and he looked at me. So many thoughts were going through my head and then I gave a slight smile, "If I'm going to be your girlfriend **Draco**, then you should call me by my first name and you got to give me some of the money you win from your bet with Zabini."

He grinned, "Excellent, well then I'll just go spread the word." And he left before I could say anything.

I thought hard if what I did was okay or if it was downright stupid, but I don't think it matters. I can't keep worrying about what my brother does with other girls. My brother really likes Dimonika and I can't change that. And as much as I don't like her, I should be happy for my brother and support him. I can't keep hanging on to him forever. I should begin to let go and maybe pretending to be Draco's girlfriend will help.

Strangely, for the rest of the day and that night, no one asked me if it was true if I was going out with Draco or not. I had expected the whole school to know by now. What the hell is Malfoy planning…?

"Hey Silver…"

"What!?" I jumped and looked up from my homework, which I barely even started, to see George, "Oh, hi George."

"Well, aren't you a bit jumpy tonight? What's wrong with you? You've been acting a bit strange all day…" George started but I had stopped listening. Was George really worrying about me? He can't have worried too much though. "Silver, are you listening?"

"What? Um, yeah, of course."

"Then what did I just say?"

"You said… that… I am the most gorgeous girl you've ever seen and you want to give me a HUGE diamond ring to prove your love to me." I said smiling.

"Ha ha, but seriously Silver, I'm a bit worried. Did something happen?" I have to, I have to tell George what happened. I can't not tell him, it's so obvious he's really worried or he wouldn't be nagging me so much. But what the hell do I say? "_Oh, nothing big happened. I'm just going out with Malfoy, who's also known as the Slytherin Sex God." _ Yeah, that would go real well.

"Silver?" said George bringing me back to Earth.

I took a big breath… "I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." And he just looked at me and I looked back.

"You're kidding me right?" George asked and I shook my head no, "Why? Since when did you fancy Ma…" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Can you be more quiet about it?" I whispered.

"Then can you tell me why? At least tell me why?" George asked and could sense a bit of anger in his voice. I didn't expect him to care **this** much about it.

"I…" I started but couldn't continue. What if George got madder at the reasons why I'm going out with Malfoy?

"Did he threaten you? Blackmail you?"

"No, I just… I'm going out with him because I want to…move on." There was a pause.

"Move on from what?"

"I've always depended a lot on Storm and since he has a girlfriend now… I guess I just want to move on from that."

"Couldn't you have picked someone else?" George asked, his voice slightly raised.

"Well… I don't know. He kind of asked me…"

"What do mean kind of?" his voice raising even more.

"Well, he asked me out."

"But why Silver? Why him?" he yelled at me.

"You already know why George! I just want to move on!" I began to yell back and all the people in the common room were watching our little scene. "I thought you'd understand. If I knew you'd get mad then I wouldn't have told you." I said and I ran out into the hallway.

**George's POV**

"Damn it," I whispered to myself as I watched Silver run out of the common room, "Wait Silver," I called out from behind as I ran after her. I found her sitting against the wall in the corridor her head in her hands.

I sat down next to her; she didn't move, "I'm sorry Silver. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that."

She was silent and then she looked at me, "I'm sorry too."

"For what? You didn't do anything."

"I guess for surprising you like that and for being a bit emotional."

"You don't have to apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why are you mad?" she asked.

"I…" Crap. Why was I so mad, she asks. What do I say to that? I don't know, maybe I should say, _"I was going to ask you to the ball and you decided to tell you're going out with the Slytherin man-whore?" _ I'd bet anything that he's carrying one of those sexual diseases with all the sluts he's been with.

"It's because you care about me don't you? Kinda like how Storm does," Silver guessed.

"Yeah," I said getting up. She smiled, got up to and we went back to the common room. I couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Even though she was right, she doesn't seem to see that I like her. And she just has to bring up her brother, doesn't she?

"Thanks George."

"For what?" I asked, very confused.

"For caring about me, and for being a good friend," she said smiling. I could feel the arrow strike through my heart. "Good friend" is what she thought of me. Is that all she'll ever think of me?

**Silver's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I felt like I could take on the world, but that feeling would soon disappear just after I arrived downstairs for breakfast. I was happily eating my porridge, when Harry said, "Do you want something?"

"Excuse me?" I asked a bit confused but then I saw that Harry was looking at someone behind me. I turned in my seat to see Malfoy.

"Malfoy?" I stood up from my seat and faced him, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Did you forget love? You're eating breakfast with me today."

"Why would Silver be having breakfast with you Malfoy?" Ron asked glaring.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Malfoy asked with a wide grin, which I **really** wanted to slap off of his face. Then surprising everyone, including me, he kissed me… in front of everyone. "I'm her new boyfriend." I felt like I was going to die, "C'mon Silver." And he led me away from the Great Hall leaving everyone's shocked faces behind. He took me out a courtyard with a frozen water fountain in the middle. In front of the fountain was a picnic blanket and basket. I shook my head to get out of my frozen trance.

"You're such an arse Malfoy! What the hell was that?"

"What? You didn't like my little announcement?" He said with a grin lying back on the blanket.

"Little announcement? You didn't have to kiss me first and tell them after you kissed me. I felt like I was going to die right then and there!"

"Well then you should shut up and eat so you'll stay healthy," said Malfoy and he handed me a blueberry scone.

"I have to admit it Malfoy," I said after taking a bite from the scone, "This is a nice spot for a morning picnic. You're quite the romantic…even though you can be a real arse."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

And so I had breakfast that morning with Draco. And I must say, I did enjoy myself, Draco isn't that bad of a guy after all. But I'll be taking that last statement back because for the rest of the day, everyone was asking me questions. I soon found out that the easiest way to avoid everyone was to hang out with Draco because everyone seemed to back off whenever I was with him. But once we go to our different classes… the questions just flood in. "So does this mean you're going to the ball with Malfoy?" "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with him?" "How could you go out with a guy like him?" "How long have you been going out? "Have you had sex with him yet" Yeah, it was pretty chaotic. But it got really bad that night in the common room when Storm…well stormed in.

"Why the hell are you going out with Draco fucking Malfoy?" Storm yelled at me immediately silencing the common room.

"Oh? I didn't know his middle name was fucking."

"Don't you play around with me! You cannot, under any circumstances go out with Draco Malfoy!"

"Why not? You have a girlfriend, weren't you the one who said we need to grow up and meet new people."

"Yes, but Malfoy's a Slytherin and…"

"So what if he's in Slytherin? Dimonika is in Slytherin." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you know his parents were probably death eaters."

"That doesn't make him a death eater!" I shouted, wondering in the back of my head why I'm sticking up for Draco anyways. "Come on Storm. No matter how many boyfriends I have, I'll still love you."

"That's not the point Silver. Malfoy is a bad person to hang out with and…"

"So is Devious! She **hates** me Storm and you're too much of an arse to see it!" And I ran out of the common room and into the corridor. I heard footsteps walk up to where I sat and I looked up to see George.

"What are you doing here George?" I grumbled as he sat down next to me.

"I thought you needed a friend," he said and he gave me a hug. I'm very thankful that I have George, but I couldn't help but feel sad that it was George who came after me. The person I wanted to run after me was Storm.


	11. Ch10

**A/N: Alright, question to all my readers. Who do you want Silver to end up with? Draco or George? Send me a review or a message if you care about who Silver ends up with.

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Spell Bound

I woke up the next morning and went to the bathroom. My hair was dead black and looked very dried out, my eyes dull grey, and my skin was tinged blue like a corpse. Basically, I looked like shit and I felt like shit too. I dressed for the last day of classes, before Christmas break, and walked down to a courtyard and waited for classes to start. I didn't feel like eating breakfast; I didn't feel like doing anything.

"Good morning…" a voice whispered in my ear, I didn't even have to turn to see who it was.

"What do you want Draco?" I asked lying on the frozen grass looking up at the grey sky.

"Can't I greet my own girlfriend without being accused of wanting something?"

I sighed and continued to look up at the sky, "How did you know it was me?"

"How could I not know?"

"Well, with my sudden mood change my appearance decided to change too. You probably have heard what happened by now."

"Yes, I did. I think you should just forget about it. I mean that's the reason you agreed to go out with me in the first place right?"

I snorted, "I did it for the galleons."

He smirked, "That was only **one** reason."

"How the bloody hell would you know anyway?" I asked sitting up.

"Shouldn't a good boyfriend be able to read his girlfriend's mind?"

"Pfft… you're probably using magic, like Legimency, to read my mind. Not very impressive," I said cracking a smile.

"I am a good boyfriend; look, I made you smile."

I could feel myself blushing. "I was smiling at your stupid statements."

"So you do admit it, I made you smile."

For some reason, my smile grew wider, "Yes, I admit it."

"See you're in a better mood."

"How would you know?"

"One, you're smiling. And two your skin doesn't have a blue tinge to it anymore, now it's just pale."

"Of course," I said looking down at my arm, "Draco, why the hell are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Making me feel better."

He looked away, "I guess because I was worried about … about losing the bet with Blaise. I can't let you drop out now."

"Well, thanks Draco."

"For what?"

"For caring sooo much about the bet…and for being such a good boyfriend."

He blinked for at me for a moment, looked away again, and offered his hand, "C'mon let's get to class."

For the rest of the day I hung out with Draco. I didn't really want to face any Gryffindors, not after what happened last night. When we walked together some people gave us disapproving glances, but I didn't care. Draco was actually a pretty nice guy. Thanks to him my hair was back to its normal silver and my skin color went back to its normal skin tone, he made me feel a whole lot better than I did this morning. The only thing that hadn't changed were my eyes, they were still a dull black.

"Wow, you look loads better then you did this morning," Hermione said when I walked into the common room that evening.

"Yeah, what was up with the sudden change in looks?" Ron asked.

"Well, when I experience something very emotional, I lose control of my powers and my powers cause me to change appearance according to my mood or whatever I'm feeling at the moment."

"So basically…" Fred said popping out of nowhere over my left shoulder, "…You were feeling crappy today?" George said over my right shoulder.

"You certainly did look like a piece of cra…"

I covered his mouth with my hand, "Please don't say it, I know it was pretty bad."

"Anyways, you're looking loads better. What caused you to get out of your emotional break down?" George asked.

"I really don't know…I guess Draco. He was the only person I was hanging out today, really…" For some reason Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George looked at me in silence.

"What?" I asked bluntly.

"Nothing," they all said in unison. Harry, Ron and Hermione started whispering about something to themselves and Fred went off to find Lee Jordan, leaving me alone with George.

"They still don't like that I'm 'going out' with Draco aren't they?"

"Since when did you start calling him Draco?" George asked.

"Since he became my friend?"

"When the hell did that bastard become your friend?"

"Since he made me feel better this morning. He isn't that bad of a person you know."

"You could have just come to me if you wanted to feel better. I could have made you feel loads more better than that little twat could…"

I smirked, "Is this jealousy I here in your voice?"

"What? No…" George said beginning to go red.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Aren't you?" I said continuing to tease him then I gave him a hug, "You know that you're my best friend, almost like a brother."

"Yeah…" George said slowly and smiled, "…just a brother." He said looking off into the distance.

"George?" I asked making sure if he was okay.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…hey, you're eyes aren't black anymore. They're back to their normal color."

I smiled, "Well thank you George for helping me fully recover from my 'emotional breakdown'," I said quoting him. Even though Storm may be mad at me, it won't last forever. I am positive that he'll come back to me soon.

**No one's POV**

Storm stood with Dimonika in an empty corridor, she whispered into his ear, "She doesn't listen to what you say Storm, I think you should just leave her be. It's obvious she was upset with what happened last night."

"I know but maybe I should…" Storm started.

"No!" Dimonika said in a sharp voice, "I mean, Stormy that girl is out of control. Can't you see that you both are going down different paths? It'd be better if you stay on your own path."

"I can't imagine my world without Silver; it wouldn't be my world at all. She was always there for me; I just can't leave her or forget about her."

"She may have helped you in the past, but right now she's only holding you back. And you're also holding her back? Even if you don't realize it, she depends on you too much, it makes her weak. It'd be best if you let her go on her own, let her help herself become stronger."

Storm thought for a moment and looked down at Dimonika, "You're right Dimonika. Maybe it's time to go different paths."

"Good," Dimonika said with a dark smirk, though Storm didn't see it. She then pulled Storm down for a spell-binding kiss.


	12. Ch11

**A/N: Sorry for the LONG wait, but I'm super busy with junior paper. The next update won't be up until...probably next month. Please review and thank you all so much for reading.

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Counter

Winter holidays started yesterday and many people were buzzing about the Hogsmeade trip there was before the Yule Ball. Apparently, many people, mostly female, still wanted to get some last minute shopping done. Which reminds me, I don't have a…

"What do you mean you don't have a bloody dress!?" Draco practically snarled at me.

"Calm down Draco, I didn't know there was going to be a ball…"

"Rubbish. That's the reason we're going out isn't it?"

I blinked. "Oh, I forgot." I moved closer to Draco, sliding my hands up his shirt. "I guess I must really be falling for you if I've forgotten my motive…"

"I'm beginning to wonder if you even had a motive in the first place…" Draco's hand moved down my back and stopped at my lower back, where he pulled me closer to him. We looked each other in the eyes for several moments before I pulled away. Draco smirked. "Looks like I win again."

"Cocky bastard," I muttered under my breath.

We walked down the snowy village streets hand in hand and made our way to a formal wear shop. Once inside we noticed that there weren't many other people there, except for a certain red head accompanied by a girl with dark brown hair. She stood in front of a mirror with a gold dress held up to her body. "George!" I called out. The said red head turned his attention to me. He waved and smiled. I strode over to him and patted him on the back. "How goes it?"

"Troublesome, dear Sarah can't decide on a dress to wear. We've been here for two hours."

"No wonder she can't find anything suitable to wear. Just look at her," Draco muttered.

"Excuse me?" said the girl named Sarah.

I immediately took Draco into a chokehold. "He didn't say anything worth noting, right Draco?" He rolled his eyes. "So are you two…" I started, referring to George and Sarah.

"Oh, we're just friends!" Sarah laughed. "Neither of us had dates so we were like why not? Ya know?"

"I totally get what you're saying! Draco here asked me to the ball and I thought the exact same thing."

"Yes, but you and Malfoy are a thing now aren't you? You two are making quiet the fuss since you're from Gryffindor and he's from Slytherin."

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but I tightened the chokehold I had around his neck. "Yeah, I suppose so. Anyways, we best start looking for a dress. I'll see ya around George, nice to meet you Sarah." I dragged Draco away to a different part of the store and released him.

"Damn woman, what's your problem?"

"What's **your **problem? Can't a pureblood like you even **try** to be polite?" Draco mumbled something I couldn't hear. I sighed. "Why couldn't Storm be going out with a girl like Sarah? She's really funny."

Draco snorted. "To look at."

I swatted him. "So…is there any color dress that you want me to wear in particular."

"A silver dress."

"Silver?" I repeated. He nodded. "And what color are your dress robes Draco?"

"Green."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

**Hermione's POV**

I flushed the toilet in a bathroom stall in the Three Broomsticks' bathroom. Two girls came in and from their voices I could tell it was Parkinson and Devious.

"Ugh, I can't believe that Silver is going to the ball with **my** Draco!" I heard Parkinson exclaim.

"**Your **Draco? I believe it was me that Draco was going out with during our third year…" Devious replied cooly.

"Oh yeah, didn't you cry for about a week, when he broke up with you for that girl in the second year?" Parkinson retorted, just as cold.

Devious was silent for a moment, before saying, "Dear Draco doesn't matter anymore to me. I have Storm now; in my opinion he's much better than Draco Malfoy could ever be." I stayed silent, not daring to leave the stall.

"What are you talking about? Draco is a pureblood, rich, and his father's in with the right people…"

"I suppose, but I think it's more fun being with Storm…playing with his heart is very amusing." I could practically see the smirk on Devious' face as she spoke those words.

Parkinson made a fake gasping sound. "How cruel!"

Both of them laughed. "It's not like I'm going to let a male control my life…not after Draco. No, I'm definitely the one who controls the relationship." Devious sighed. "Well let's go now shall we?" I heard there voice grow more distant and exit the bathroom. I finally unlocked the stall door and waited a moment, before leaving the bathroom to look for Storm.

There he stood in all his arrogant glory, chatting with some third year girls. "Do you really think you should be flirting with other girls when you have a girlfriend Storm?" I asked sternly.

"Ah, Hermione," He turned around to see me. He smiled that cheeky smile of his and said to the girls he was talking to before, "Sorry luvs, as you can see my girlfriend is PMSing at the moment."

I could feel the heat rise to my face. "I-I am not PMSing and I am not your girlfriend!"

"Run children, it's the Wicked Witch of the West," He whispered to them and they giggled as they ran off. I could see the cheerfulness in his eyes, when he glanced over at me. "My my Hermione, you're getting red." He moved close to me and placed his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath. "Are you getting a fever or something?"

I shoved him away. "W-will you stop it?"

"Aw, you're stuttering. I love making you nervous…"

I rubbed my temples with my fingers. "And here I was feeling sorry for you."

"Sorry for me? Why in the world would you feel sorry for me for?" He asked, leaning against the wall.

I looked at him and looked away. I mumbled, "Devious doesn't really care about you."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did you say Hermione? You're confessing your undying love for me?" He asked with a devilish smirk.

"No," I glared. "Devious doesn't really care about you," I said more slowly.

He blinked and then ran his hand through his silver hair. "You think I don't know that?"

"Wait…what?" I looked at him confused.

"I went out with her because she was fun to hang out with and I was bored. My feelings for her aren't as strong as you think. I was going to break up with after the Yule Ball anyways."

I frowned. "So once you get bored with girls you just toss them aside?"

"More or less…" I felt his hand snake around my waist and pull me closer to him. "But I don't think I'll ever get bored of you Hermione. You're so entertaining."

I pushed him away. "You know how hurt Silver has been since you've been going out with that witch? Did you even care about her feelings?"

Storm's playfulness disappeared and was replaced with a sense of seriousness. "Of course, but…I thought it'd be best this way."

"Best what way? You don't make any sense Storm! She needs you! She can barely function without you…."

Storm shook his head. "No, you're wrong Hermione. For both of us, Silver and I, we have been alone. All we ever had was each other for company, to take care of each other. But I won't be there for Silver forever, she needs to become less dependent on me. "

"Ah…" I nodded slowly, taking the information slowly in.

"I think she's doing fine. I mean she has Draco now…"

"Weren't you upset about that before!?"

"Yeah, but if you think about it Draco and Dimonika are practically the same. They both may seem cruel and mean to others, but they really are nice people, even if they don't show it really well."

"I see…so you really do care about your sister, don't you?"

"Of course, but don't worry. I care for you almost as much." He leaned down a bit to whisper in my ear. "I don't think I'd forgive anyone who dares lay a hand on you."

My face turned as red as a tomato as I pushed his face away. "Get out of here."

He bowed. "Your wish is my command." And with that he exited the room. I patted my cheeks, trying to make the redness of my face go down. The idiot, I really don't understand him.


	13. Ch12

**A/N: Finally, I'm finally reaching the end for this story. Yep, that means the next chapter will be the last one! Thank you all for reading and reviews would be much appreciated! Thanks for everyone for sticking with this story for so long.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

December 25th, day of the Yule Ball. Couldn't say I was too excited about going…but I was excited to see Hermione get all dressed up and go to the ball with **the **Viktor Krum. According to her, Ron has been asking who she was going to the ball with. So there I was lying next to Hermione in the snow, watching the Weasleys and Harry have a snow war, which I most certainly didn't want to be a part of. Few hours before the ball began Hermione left to get ready, and I went with her. We could both hear Ron yell, "Who are you going to the ball with?" I mean can it get any more obvious that he likes her?

"I've told you so many times Hermione, you look amazing. You don't have to worry about a thing, just be yourself…unless being yourself involves talking about OWLs or exams non-stop."

Hermione gave me a look and looked at herself in the mirror, "Okay, I think I'm ready."

"Finally, you took forever to get ready."

"Well, shouldn't you be getting ready a bit more carefully too?"

"I'm going with Draco, there's no need to get ready for a 'special night' or whatever. We're breaking up at the ball."

"What?"

"Oh? I thought you'd be happy that we were breaking up."

"Did you decide or did…?"

"We both agreed."

Hermione looked at me, obviously she was a bit confused, I sighed, "The only reason why Draco and I were going out was because Draco made a bet with Zabini and said that I could get half of the prize if I agree to go out with him."

"Why didn't you just tell us that was the reason why you went out with him in the first place!?" Hermione said rather angry.

"It wasn't really important and I didn't want the truth to get out."

"Well, your brother, why didn't you tell your brother?"

I looked at her for a moment before saying, "Come on Hermione, it's time to dance," in attempt to end the conversation.

"No Silver, your brother really cares about you! Why didn't you…"

"You know what? I…I…" I stuttered trying to think of something. Why am I so stupid? How is going out with Draco solving my problems with Storm? "It's not."

"What?" Hermione asked confused.

"It's not working." I sat down on a bed and buried my face in my hands. "I thought if I went out with Draco, I'd be able to accept Storm and Dimonika's relationship and give Storm the space he wanted, while still being really close to him. Obviously that plan wasn't very well thought out."

Hermione sat down beside me. "You know Silver, Storm is a very kind person. I was talking to him the other day….he still cares about you a lot."

I didn't know if what she said was true or if she was trying to make me feel better, but I was thankful either way. Lifting my face from my hands, I grinned at her. "C'mon, we have handsome princes waiting for us…well you have one anyway."

We went down to the Great Hall doors to see Viktor waiting for his beautiful princess. I walked past them and into the Great Hall to find Draco, who I found standing next to a bowl of pumpkin juice. I hugged him from behind and said in a sweet voice, "Hey Draco, have my gold?"

"No," he said bluntly.

I immediately released him from the hug and said, "What? Why not?"

He grinned down at me, "You're gonna have to dance with me if you want your gold."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" and I pulled Draco onto the dance floor. We spent about an hour on the dance floor, before Draco finally gave me my gold. Now I stood alone in the Great Hall with a bag of gold, everywhere I seem to look I see couples. It made me sick. I left the hall and went outside to the courtyard. I sat down on a low wall and looked up at the stars. A lone tear slowly descended my cheek, as the pictures of couples dancing were replaced with the image of Storm and I dancing. One dance was all I wanted. One dance was what he promised, but I don't think I'll be getting that dance tonight.

"Silver?" a voice said from behind me. I casually wiped away the single tear to see George."

"George? Why aren't you inside?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

"I don't feel like spending the rest of the night at the ball. Besides I got what I wanted."

"What would that be?"

I held up my bag of coins. "Well, I didn't get what I wanted," George said his eyes moving to mine from the bag.

"What did you want?"

"One dance, with you," he said bowing and offering his hand like a prince in a fairy tale. I took it with hesitation. We began to spin and twirl to the barely audible music playing from the Great Hall. Dancing with George wasn't the same as dancing with Storm, it was better. And with every few turns and twirls we made, our bodies naturally grew closer, and soon enough we stopped dancing and stood there in each other's arms. This feeling, growing in my heart, I don't know if I should let it out or not. I mean George came to the Yule ball with a different girl…but our head grew closer regardless of my doubts. I hesitated before our lips could touch…

"Oh Silver!" called out a feminine voice. I closed my eyes, quietly cursing the person who interrupted this moment.

I let go of George and turn to see none other the Wicked Witch of the West, Dimonika Devious, I nodded towards her, "Devious."

Dimonika turned to George and said in a falsely sweet voice, "George, I believe Sarah, you know the girl **you asked to the ball, **is looking you. I don't think she'd like to be kept waiting."

"Actually, she's having the time of her life dancing with some Durmstrang guy," George replied smoothly.

"We-well, Draco has been searching all over for you Silver," Dimonika turned on me, when she realized she was wrong about George's death.

"We broke up. I wouldn't be surprised if he's flirting with a bunch of girls right now," I said with a smirk.

"Hmph, well Weasley I have some things I want to talk with Silver about…alone," She said, her voice filled with newly found venom.

"Sure, I'll see you later, yeah?" He began to walk away and looked back at me, "Goodnight Silver."

"Goodnight George," and I sadly watched him go.

"You know, hanging around a guy who already has a girlfriend isn't really good for your reputation," said the cold voice of the true Dimonika Devious.

"He doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Oh yes he does. In fact, I know for a fact that he asked Sarah McDonald to the next Hogsmeade trip." I slightly froze up, was he really going out with that Sarah girl? If I'd known that I never would have… "Well, I bet you feel like in arse right now," Dimonika said smirking, "but hey that's the truth. And you know what else? Your brother is practically a Death Eater now."

"Now that is a load of bullshit," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Don't believe me? He's good as. Let me fill you in on a little secret Demona, the Dark Lord is growing powerful and your brother is under my spell. Can you imagine the reward the Dark Lord will give my family if I bring him such a wonderful young wizard like your brother?"

"You're sick. Just stay the hell away from me," I said storming away to find someone else to keep me company.

**Storm's POV**

As I look around at the couples dancing, while I was waiting for Dimonika to come back from the bathroom, it was images of Silver and I dancing that came to my head. Dimonika shouldn't mind if I share one dance with my sister, after all I did promise Silver I'd give her one dance. I owe her that much after all we've been through. So I set out to look for Silver, when I happened to pass by Malfoy, who was surrounded by some Slytherin girls. "Malfoy, where's my sister?"

"How should I know?"

"How the hell can you not know? You're going out with her aren't you?"

Malfoy just smirked at me, "So you've finally come to accept it? Well, you're a bit late; Silver and I broke up an hour ago."

"You broke up…with my sister," I growled.

"Hey, she agreed to it before I even told her," Malfoy said quickly sensing my anger.

"Where is she now?" I asked losing my patience.

"I think I saw her go to the courtyard with Weasley."

"Which Weasley?"

"Which one do you think?" Malfoy asked, before he left and his Slytherin fan girls followed. I walked at a quick pace to the courtyard to find Silver, but instead I saw Dimonika kneeling on the floor.

"Dimonika, have you seen Silver?" I asked, but got no answer. I walked and kneeled next to Dimonika, I noticed that her face was in her hands. "Hey, did you hear me? Have you seen Silver."

"Yes, I came over to talk to her but she just blew up in my face," Dimonika said in between breaths, I realized that she'd been crying.

"What? What did Silver do to you?"

"She started yelling at me, and cursing at me, and then she smacked me across the face," she said, I could see tear drops drip from her hands.

"There's no way that could happen," I said in disbelief and she looked up at me so I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I swear…" she said, as she tried to stop crying, "…that's the truth."


	14. Ch13

**Chapter 13**

**Last Time: Storm's POV**

"Dimonika, have you seen Silver?" I asked, but got no answer. I walked and kneeled next to Dimonika, I noticed that her face was in her hands. "Hey, did you hear me? Have you seen Silver."

"Yes, I came over to talk to her but she just blew up in my face," Dimonika said in between breaths, I realized that she'd been crying.

"What? What did Silver do to you?"

"She started yelling at me, and cursing at me, and then she smacked me across the face," she said, I could see tear drops drip from her hands.

"There's no way that could happen," I said in disbelief and she looked up at me so I could see the tears in her eyes.

"I swear…" she said, as she tried to stop crying, "…that's the truth."

**Storm's POV**

I looked down at the girl crying in front of me…and I must admit, I've never seen anything so pathetic. Despite my attempt to hold back my laugh, it slipped through my lips.

Nika glared at me. "W-why are you laughing? It's not funny."

I coughed. "Sorry, you just look…" I cough again. Nika didn't lift her glare. "So…what exactly happened again?"

Nika's anger quickly lifted and was replaced by feigned innocence. "I walked up to her when I noticed Draco flirting with some girls. I was worried about her. I thought they got in a fight or something, but when I mentioned it to her she flared up and started yelling at me. She began to blame **me** for everything that's going wrong in her life. I told her that wasn't true, but then she hit me!"

I didn't even attempt to hold back my laughter this time. Nika innocence was quickly replaced again with a glare. "Why are you laughing!? This isn't funny! It's serious!"

"N-Nika…you can't lie for shit," I said between laughs. "It's so obvious you're faking…it's ridiculous."

"I-I'm not lying!"

"Nika…I've been wanting to tell you something…"

She gave me a quizzical look. "What?"

"Y-you've become kind of…boring…"

"What?" She asked again, this time her voice sharp.

"It's been fun and everythin', but to be honest you're just…I'm just not feeling it anymore, yah get what I'm saying?"

"W-wait, so you're breaking up with me?" Her eyes got watery and her face was turning a bit red. I bit my lips to keep laughter from escaping. Girls look so funny when they're mad. "No, you don't break up with me. Y-you **love **me…"

"To be honest, I went out with you because I was bored in the first place and because I thought you were fine enough…

"NO! I'm the one that uses people! Not you!"

I laugh. "Don't you know who I am?" I tilted her chin up to look me in the eye. "I'm Storm Demona. Got it memorized?" She turned her head away with an "hmph". I ruffled her head. "Ya know Nika, you really aren't that bad of a person," I tell her as I begin to walk away, "But you may want to tune down your bitchness." I playfully winked at her, before walking away.

**Silver's POV**

'_I don't care," _I thought to myself as I walked to a table, in the Great Hall, to grab something to drink. _"Who cares if George has a girlfriend? That's great; I should be happy. I should be happy for him," _I continued to allow my thoughts to dwell on him.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

I looked up and to my right to see Draco. "I'm searching for long lost Aztec treasure…what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hn, touchy tonight aren't we?"

"Will you just go?" I pleaded. "I don't feel like talking to you right now. Why don't you find some girl to shag?"

Draco lifted my chin up with a long slender finger. "Now now Silver, didn't anyone teach you…"

"Malfoy," said a deep voice from behind me. "What are you doing?" The voice was dark and I recognized it to be Storm's.

I could see Draco's eyes slightly narrow as he released me. "Nothing to worry about. I was just asking your lovely sister if she'd care for another dance," Draco replied smoothly.

"Well, she's going to have to refuse your invitation." Storm wrapped his arms around me. "She's going to dance with me, isn't that right, Silver? "

I felt myself slowly nod and Draco rolled his eyes, walking away. I new song struck up and Storm twirled me around into a waltz. I looked up at my brother, but couldn't find any words to say. "Now, why is it that your ex-boyfriend would want to dance with you?" He asked.

"W-well…you know…we weren't really going out…"

"Really? Then why would you go out with someone like Malfoy in the first place?"

I grinned. "Well, I got a good sum of gold out of it."

He laughed. "That's my girl."

"And you Storm? Where is the lovely Devious now?"

Storm sighed, "Who knows? I broke up with her only moments ago."

"And why is that?"

"She was starting to get boring…"

I shook my head, despite the grin on my face. "As wrong as that is, I expect nothing less from my brother. But did you really have to leave me?"

"I had fun with Nika and through Nika I met a bunch of other people…"

"But she's so…."

"I could say the same about Malfoy. Just as you think Malfoy is a good person on the inside, I think Nika is a good person on the inside, despite her actions."

"But I've been so lonely…"

"Have you? Haven't you made good friends?" He asked, an eyebrow raised. My thoughts wandered to Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco. I nodded. Storm kissed the top of my head. "Good, that's what I wanted to hear."

I smiled back up at him. "So, who's your next victim Storm?"

"Victim?"

"You know…now that you've ended things with Devious."

Storm laughed. "Well, I've had my eyes on a certain someone, but right now she's dancing with an extremely famous quidditch player."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll beat him."

"And you my lovely sister? Who is the next person to have the honor of being your boyfriend? No…wait, I know the answer."

Before I could ask him what he meant, he spun me around, so that I was now facing George. "Silver," George said, "We…never finished our dance together." He grabbed both my hands. I turned to ask Silver, who was no longer behind me, but standing on the sides of the dance floor. He nodded his head at me, with a smile.

I turned to face George again, "Of course, but my memories a bit hazy. Where did we leave off?"

George's cheeks turned slightly red. "I think I remember," he whispered, before kissing me.


End file.
